


infinite

by dear_universe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catradora Moms, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Married Couple, No Plot/Plotless, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i wrote this to cheer myself up but i guess you guys can enjoy it too, they love their baby so much :'), two mothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_universe/pseuds/dear_universe
Summary: they've been given a second chance, and they're going to take it.or: catra and adora will never stop loving their daughter.





	infinite

**Author's Note:**

> had a bad day and wrote myself some catradora moms fluff to cheer me up. hope you enjoy!

“Hey sweetie,” Adora whispers. She stands over the hand-painted crib, staring down at her daughter. The baby’s hands are curled into small fists, her sleeper onesie patterned with tiny stars. Above them, a mobile spins; a gift from Bow, depicting all the things Adora hopes her daughter will grow to love. 

The moon, for the warmth on her skin during the day and the cool glow at night. The grass, for days spent tumbling through it, laughing and holding hands. The clouds, for warm rain and the smell of earth and running home through the mud, laughing. And a single everlasting rose, to show that they would love her, always.

Adora turns at the sound of light footsteps, finding her wife leaning against the doorjamb, slightly dirty and full of love. 

‘She awake?’ Catra mouths.

Adora shakes her head, smiling, and leads Catra out of the room, down the hall to their bedroom. “I put her down an hour ago,” Adora says softly, wrapping an arm around her wife’s waist. “So she should be up soon.”

Catra smiles softly at Adora in her pajamas, a bit of dried-up baby spit on the shoulder. Her blonde hair is pulled up into a ponytail, and her sky-blue eyes are worn around the edges. 

“I know I should be glad she’s still sleeping,” Catra says. “But honestly, I can’t wait for her to wake up.”

Adora nods. “I love just watching her.” She rests her head on Catra’s shoulder, yawning a bit. “Our perfect girl.”

“We’re so lucky,” Catra whispers, reaching up to stroke her wife’s hair, careful not to snag Adora’s hair on her claws. “We’re not going to make the same mistakes as…”

“Never,” Adora agrees, the edges sharp and pointy, still a prickly topic after all these years. 

The sound of a baby crying, in the room down the hall, filled with more love than it could contain, spilling from the edges and down the stairs, out the windows and into all of Etheria. 

“Every time I hear her cry, I get worried something’s wrong,” Adora admits, laughing a little. Her hand is paused above her back, reaching for something that isn’t there. 

Catra presses a kiss to her brow. “I’ll get her,” she assures Adora. “You’ve had a long day.”

Walking down the hall, Catra has to remind herself that she doesn’t have to be quiet anymore. No one will hurt her if her footsteps are too loud. The only people in this house are people who love her, or people who will grow to do so. 

Angella warned that their baby might not love them right away, that she might miss the warmth of the womb, the closeness of being encased and protected from the world. But Catra can tell Felicity loves her. She stops crying when Catra picks her up, curling her tiny hand around Catra’s finger, staring up at her mom with big eyes, one blue and one green. 

“Hey, baby,” Catra whispers, cradling Felicity to her chest and rocking back and forth. “You’re my daughter, you know that?”

Felicity coos, waving a fist in the air. 

“Yeah,” Catra laughs, doing a tiny fist pump. “You get ‘em.” 

Felicity smiles a toothless smile, waving her fist around some more. Catra leans down to press a kiss to Felicity’s forehead, and Felicity latches on to one of Catra’s ears, scrabbling at it with tiny claws. Her own ears are slightly droopy and relaxed, and Catra strokes them softly. Almost right away, Felicity starts to purr, her tiny body vibrating against Catra’s chest. 

“You’re such a happy baby,” Catra murmurs. “My happy girl.”

“You’re going to be a good mom, Catra,” Adora had said, the day they found out about the pregnancy. “I can tell.”

Turns out, Adora had been right. 

Of course there were moments when things got hard. When Felicity wouldn’t stop screaming and they didn’t know what to do. When she got sick for the first time and they both had panic attacks, having to fight their instinct to hide the weakness and instead try to help their baby. When they were both dead tired, covered in scratches and bruises, and Felicity didn't want to sleep. When all they wanted was time and sleep and space. 

And yet, through it all, Catra and Adora loved their daughter more than anything. 

Catra had given up the Horde. Adora had given up her sword. They’d both given up moments alone, an empty house, tables with unpadded corners. 

But in the end, it was as if they’d given up nothing at all. 

They’d picked the name Felicity after twenty miserable hours of labor, with Bright Moon’s physicians crowded around her and all their friends waiting anxiously outside the door. It had been Bow who suggested it, the first time everyone was allowed in to see the baby. 

“Aww, look, she’s smiling!” Scorpia had beamed, blowing kisses to the baby. 

“Have you picked a name yet?” Glimmer asked, handing Catra and Adora cups of water. 

“No,” Adora shook her head. “We can’t decide.”

“You should call her Felicity,” Bow suggested. “It means happiness.” When everyone looked at him, he shrugged. “Living with two super genius historians has its advantages.”

“Felicity,” Catra had said slowly, trying it out. “I like it.”

“Me too,” Adora agreed, smiling up at her wife. “Felicity it is.”

And now, months later, Catra spins in slow circles, cradling her purring baby to her chest. She’s reminded of another day, another dance, all the drama she’s left behind for her quiet family life.

She doesn’t miss the hatred, the confliction, the fighting. 

As she walks down the stairs, as she takes her wife’s hand, as she sits on the beach with the two people she loves most in the world…

Catra doesn’t miss it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, lmk by leaving a comment or saying hi to me on tumblr @catralovesgirls !!!! i am currently accepting requests and would love to write something for you <3
> 
> have a lovely day!


End file.
